Stay Out of Trouble
by Cheetos234
Summary: Just a boring day of boring biology while listening to a boring lecture about dirt. But nothing is ever boring when Casey Jones travels into his own mind as he thinks about his Red Headed Blue Eyed Study Buddy.


**Sooo, Ive recently come to love the new 2012/2013 tmnt. Ive always been a huge fan other the other generations and was a bit afraid to watch the newer version considering that new shows these days…  
Im a classic kind of girl and it seems that new shows, sequels mostly, are becoming more pointless than the original creations.  
But this version of TMNT is fantastic, I have to say. They got the personalities so well, and the voices right on the spot. Its also very interesting that the TMNT are younger.**

**Anyway, here's a small one-shot I wrote about Casey Jones. I ship April and Casey, yes. **

Normal boring day at school. Normal boring day in biology class. Normal boring day in biology class with the side of your face pressed to the top of the desk with all your drawings of boredom on it while you ancient teacher rambles on about dirt. You may be awake this time, but your mind is on something with much more value than dirt.

Your mind is on _her. _ The girl with bright red hair and sky blue eyes. You think that her hair is a natural red because you have never seen natural hair color that brights up the way it does and actually looks nice. The kind of red that lights up when the sun rays peek around the skyscrapers and reflects to make everything brighter. You know her eyes are naturally blue too because it is truly impossible to not mix those colors together.

April O'Neil was the name of the blue-eyed, red head.

She is your 'study buddy' that your math teacher assigned for you. Red wants extra credit and you want, no, you need to stay on the hockey team for the good of all man-kind. To do that, you you must pass the horrid math final. You honestly care nothing of math. Why would a championship hockey player with a secret side of a bounty hunter need math?

Enough of math. Back to April.

You remember the day before yesterday when those freaken awesome robot ninjas came after her. You swiftly defeated them with your stealth attacks of course. Because you knew that you had to protect her. Now that you think about it, April O'Neil has a pretty wicked-awesome life. Not only was there robot ninjas, but also that giant acid hand guy thing. Danger seemed to be attracted to Red and that's another thing that you like about her.

"Casey."

You can imagine that she has a pretty rocky home life, but nothing like yours. Nothing can be worse than yours. Perhaps, her parents were just control freaks.

"Casey."

You like how she was worried about you when the robot ninjas attacked, and that she came back for you. No one has actually 'cared' for your wellbeing before. Or maybe, quite possibly, she just wants to pass her extra credit.

"Casey Jones."

Your name that's being called slices through your thoughts instantly. Who could be calling our name? Oh right. You remember that you are still in biology class.

Your raise your head to look at the old lady whom was scowling at you in utter frustration.

"What?" You ask lowly for the fact that you have no idea what she was teaching about anyway. Again, you simply didn't care. But you knew that she would ask one of 'those' questions that would catch you in utter confusion.

"Can you tell the class what the top layer of soil is called?

You feel your eyes grow in size before they shifted around at the other students. Some watched you, but the smart kids, the ones that knew better turned away once your eyes landed on theirs. There are layers of soil? Why can't it just be dirt? Why does anyone need to know about layers of dirt anyway?

"Uh…." You think on it. Something sensible so you wouldn't let the truth of you not paying attention come out. That would mean the old lady won.

"Well, the top layer of …dirt …i-"

The sound of the dismissal bell saved you. Ha, ha, score one for Casey Jones! Immediately, you spring up from your desk, grabbing your old, worn out bag, and left the classroom before the old lady could say anything else to you.

Biology was the last boring class of your day, so the next task w on your mental list was to find Red.

There.

You see her packing in her books at her locket. Always there, same time everyday.

You walked up to her casually, though you are excited for the daily study session just for the purpose of hanging out with her. You open your mouth to speak, but before you can get any words out, you are once again cut off.

"I can't study with your today, I'm spending time with…my dad tonight." She spoke in a slightly hesitant tone. She probably didn't think that you noticed, but you did. You would play it cool though.

Don't be creepy.

"Ah, alright, Red. Tomorrow then." You say casually. "Guess I'll go score some goals at the rink then."

"Sorry…" You hear her mumble, causing you to turn back to her.

"Ah, that's alright, Red. Stay outta trouble, okay?" You give her a good-hearted grin finding it suitable for this moment.

She gives you a small smile and you take this as a que to leave. You give her a small wave before turning your back to her heading to the exit. You leave her to want more of the wicked-awesome Casey Jones.

**And there you have it. A walk into the mind of Casey Jones.  
This was based on the teenager version, if it wasn't clear.  
**


End file.
